Beautiful Shinka and the Curse of teh Tomato Frog
by Lil' Love Bobopop Cornyflakes
Summary: Shinichi's beutiful, awsum magical twin sister Shinka comes 2 their scool, Heiji strugles w/his feelings, and peepl get pregnant!1 Will Ran find out abt Conan reely being Shinichi?1! Reed to find out!11! Plz review!1 EPILOG UP.
1. Chapter 1

Lol hey gais!! This is Ally, im uploding teh 2st chapter. Lala and i both rote this one together, it's our first fic so plz review kindly!!11!!1

It was a lovely day in Tokyo and everybody was sitting in school (i KNO they dont go 2 the same school but in my story they do) when the techer walked in and said

"Quiet, class, we have a new student today."

Heiji and Ran exchanged glances before the girl walked in.

She had relly nice curves, blue eyes that were the same color as her shirt (it's like a cross between perewinkle & aqua), long brown hair that hit her boobs, a cute butt, and a pretty smile.

"OMG!" Ran said, mouth opening. "Shinichi's a girl!"

"No, I'm his twin sis," the girl said with her glittering smile, "Shinka Kudo!"

Ran gasped. "I remember him telling me about you! You're a model, actress, and powerful magician, rite?"

(i rote this part!:)

"Yes, of course." the brunette beauty replied with a shake of her head, her hair flipping at the motion. "But you forgot Princess of the Moon." She added, eyes twinkling. All of the guys in the class room stared at her, instantly falling in love, except for Heiji, who was busy writing variations of "Heiji Kudo" on his binder.

'Heiji Kudo  
Shinichi (I dont kno Heiji's last name so Im jus goign 2 mak sumthing up, ok?) Bob  
Heiji Bob-Kudo  
Heiji Kudo-Bob  
Heiji-'

"What are you writing?" Ran asked curiosly, looking over his shoulder.

"Nothing!" Heiji yelled, hurrying to cover the evidence as he blushed tomato red.

"Were you thinking about Kazuh?" Ran asked, a sli look in her eye.

"Of course not, she's a girl- I mean, no." Heiji covered quickly, slouching in his seat.

"But don't you like her?" Ran asked, knoing that Kazua is in luv with him.

"No. I mean, yeah, I guess." Heiji covered quicky (he's lying to Ran because he doesn't want her to kno taht they love the same guy!1). He sighed, looking out the window and dreaminig about his and Shinichi's improbable children. Shinichi would be the uke, of courese. Heiji had it all figured out, he had read a cuple M-preg fics on and now considered himseld an expert. (by the way, girl hoo rites 'My Luv Will Go On For Our Baby', plz updat soon I hav to kno wat hapens, don't let his half sister take the baby, shes a beotch and their luv can totly get them thru it, no matter wat!!)

Ran looked sad, looking away from him sadly. She wanted Heiji to luv Kazuh, becuz they were bffs, they had braclets and everything and she new that Kzuha luved him. She was starlted out of her thouts by the lunch bell ringing. All of the boys (except Heiji) followed Shinka out, and Ran decided to fallow her. Mabe she culd lern how 2 mak Shinichi luv her!1

Clifhanger!11!!1

Ok I kno I mispeld sum thigns but plz reveiw neway bcauz i wont updat until i get 20 reviws!! Haha yeh im evil, review or else!1 btw dus anione kno hou to spel Kazuuha? Luv!


	2. Chapter 2

hai i guess i dint get 20 reviews but thats ok CUZ UR AWESUM 4 READING EVEN IF U DONT REVIEW! i luv u guys so lets continue the story. we start w/ heiji and shinka making out in heiji's room

"Your yummy." Heiji said, cuddling up with Shinka.

Shinka kissed him violently, and sadi "u 2. Forget Kazoo, me & u are mad for each other."

Then they...y'know (i'm skipin' this part cuz u can leave it 2 ur imagination LOL1!!#21221

the next day heiji went 2 school and saw Shinka again. After there passionate love session the last night, the pair blushed, remembering.

"Hey," Shinka said, her goddess-like body catching Heiji's eyes.

Heiji blushed more, turning maroon (that's RED if u dont kno) and he laughed nervously. "Hi."

He thought he was gai until he met Shinka...the beautiful goddess had captured his heart with her glittering eyes, nice ass (lol, Heiji _is_ a boy!), and great cooking skills. She could make turkey, potatoes and stuffing unlike any other.

Genta, jealous, was also after her, though! He wanted that precious stuffing and he wud do ANYTHING 2 have it...

LALALALLALALALALADIVIDERTHINGIELALLALALALLALALLAA

sO Ran and Kapuzha were walkin when they saw Shinka walk by. Catzuka turned red with anger and passion 'cuz she loved Heiji and she knew that Shinka had been sleeping with him!

Shinka noticed Kartouchza's anger and walked over. "Hey," she said, smiling and glitter appeared. "Is everything OK, Kaloza?"

Kezuha glared at her. "U SLEPT W/ HEIJI, SLUT." She said, holding up a hand to get into a fist fight with Shinka.

Shinka frowned, twisting a strand of hair. "Im sorry, but I luv him. We're gonna gget marred & have 12.3576 kids. U can b his mistress if u want." She offered kindly.

Kaza's eyes lit up. A mistress? Then she cud b sexy and not hav 2 wory about takng care of kids or anything! How awesum.

"OK!" She said, smiling and she began to make out with Shinka too.

After all, everyone loved making out with Shinka!1! She was so hot & nice, how could they resist?

Except Ran was jealous. She wanted to make out with Shinka, too!

Then Conan appeared.

"Hey, guys. What's up?" He asked. Then he saw Shinka, his long lost twin sister! "Shinka...

"Who r u?" Shinka asked, breaking out of her makeout session. "U look & sound just like my twin bro, Shinichi! Except he doesn't wear glasses...so you must not be him!"

Ran nodded. "I kno! I've been saying that all along." (lol they r so dumb, rite? LOL1 that's why shinichi & heiji have 2 be togetha...the girls are waaay two dumb!)

Conan sighed.

Meanwhile, Genta watched with jealousy. He wanted Shinka and he would stop NOTHING1 2 have her & her spuds...even if that meant MURDER!!

ok im stoppin here! Will Genta kill Heiji? Does Heiji really luv Shinka or SHINICHI!? Who does Ran luv? and in 2 chapters, 3 PPL GET PREGNANT! thats y u should read my story instead of Lil' Love Bobopop Cornyflakes's "Beautiful Shinka and the Curse of teh Tomato Frog" only 2 get preggers there. LOL1 so keep reading theres yaoi coming i promise

btw, is it spelled "Aye" "Eye" or "Ai"? I cant remember. thank u again! i LUV u guys. i want 200 reviews b4 the nxt chapter, btw...

-Lala


	3. Chapter 3

ok u guyz rly need to start reviewin moar!! U'd better cuz if u dont I'll never evar updat agin!11!!1 i put a LOT of tim and efort in2 this i spel cheked it and evrything so u shuld reveiw if u red it, gawd.

Heiji heaved a sigh, as he watched Shinka make out with Kazia, then Ran, and then Conan. He didn't kno if he relly loved Shinka, or if he just liked her because she looked like Shinichi with boobs and was amazing in bed. Actualy taht was exactly y he liked her, but he felt bad. Sighing agian, he made a desition.

"I am goign to stop having sex with Shinka." He decided determindly. "Or at least brake up with her, i shuldn't be to rash." he decided agian. (lol he is such a perv! but he IS a guy) Just then a shadow apeared behind him, carrying a nife! (U kno, lik in Case Closed when da bad guy shows up all shadoy so u cant tell hoo it is) All of a sudden, Genta steped out of the shadows, brandishing a knife!!

"I will hav Shinka's delicius cooking!" He yelled, runing towards Heiji with his nife!!

DUNDUNDUN I kno this chapter waz a litle short but thats jus wat u get for not reveiwing!!1 Bwahahaha. I tuld u i waz evil. Now R&R Or I'll kill Heiji, lol1 If u want him to liv then vot in a reveiw, if u think he shuld di then vot in a reveiw.

Oh ya and Intoxicated Gnu (hoo is RELY nice!) called Shinka Shinka-chan in a review and i thot that was sooooo cute so i'm gonna call her that from now on. Luv!

-Ally


	4. Chapter 4

hey guys i decided 2 post again even tho it's only been a few hours bc i really LOVE u guys. ur awesome. like jesus...anyway, I TOLD U SOME1's gonna get pregnant in this chapter!! so here goes

Out of NOWHERE, kaido kid appears and kicks Genta to the ground! He then runs away, putting his cape over his eyes like Dracula or Tuxedo Mask (SAILOR MOON rox!)

"who wuz that masked man?" ran asked, falling in love immedieatly.

Shinka suddenly turned red w/ anger and began to beat up Heiji. "U idiot! GENTA was my longlost lover!" she yelled, bashing his head into a wall. "4 dat, u have 2 b a tomato-frog hybrid until u find true luv's 1st kiss!1!!"

Stuff (that glittery dust, u kno what I mean) swirled around Heiji and he became a bright red frog! A toamoto-frog hybrid!

Every1 looked around & wuz like "where's Heiji?"

"he went 2 his grndma's!" Kaloka said, remembering!

"O ya!" Ran agreed, and turned to Shinka. "Shinka-chan...does Conan remind u of Shinchi 2?"

Shinka nodded, beautiful hair flipping as she did so. "Ya! Shinichi, u jerk, we KNEW that u were shrunken into a kid! I used my witch powers and mom told me 2 so Im sure its u!"

Conan, knowing his smarter sister had caught him, saied (is it spelled 'said' or 'siged' or 'sighed' or 'saied'? Spellcheck douesnt hav it!!) & began 2 make out w/ Ran becuz she knew the trueth now and he loved her newayz...or DID he?!

Then they began to...ukno...but FIRST they went bak 2 shincih's house.

& Ran woke up the next mourning next 2 Conan! she ran 2 to the batheroom and took a preg test...IT WAS POSITIVE!

okay, im stoping there because i hav 2 hav suspsense!! & i no that preg tests dont work that quickly but they do in MY story bc its lame that their so slow in rl. ok heres the next poll but i dont HAV 2 accept the ansers becuz its MY fic

Shud Ran have a...?  
-boy  
-girl  
-BOTH! twins  
-BOTH! in 1 beby

ok im excited 2 here ur ansers! altho technically ill read them not HERE them but u kno wut i mean!! review or no update  
LUVVV,  
lala

PS ally's writin the next chapter so B kind 2 her!! we're rotating chappies bc its more fun that way


	5. Chapter 5

Ok u guyz onli 2 people reviewed, but i rly want to rite this part so i kno that u guyz voted that it shud b a girl or a boy, but u'll c!! LOVE 2 my fans, ur all AWSOME!!

"Shinichi." Ran sed, looking down nervously.

"What?" Conan asked, blushing wen he remimbered what happend last night.

"I'm pregnant!" Ran yelled, looking up at him. "And it's a transvestite!!" (Ok i kno that a pregnansy test cant RLY tel u if ur baby is a boy or a girl, but it shuld and this is my fic so in this it can!!)

Conan gaspd as Ran began to cry.

"Don't cry, Ran." He siad, huging her (teehee hes still nekid!!). "Dont wory, I'll figur out a way to get my reel body bak, and I'll help u rise it!"

"Shinichi, do u meen..?" Ran asked, gasping. Conan noded, taking her hand.

"Ran, wil u mary me?" He asked, gazing into her sparklying eyes.

"Oh Shinichi, yes!" Ran say, huging him (lol its wired hou hes stil Conan but she cals him Shinichi so i get confuzed XDDD!!11!one11!)

Then they startd making out, and u kno... then Shinka kickd down the door!11!!eleven!

"Brother, i'm goign to use my majick wich powerz to make u normal agin so u 2 can get married!!" She yelled, beutiful brown locks swooshing and pretty eyes glitering as she began to chant a spell (i rote this myself, so dont steel it, it ryms and everythign!!1)

"Majick powerz, here my cauz:  
Make my brother the way he waz!" She recited, and then a flash of sparkly smoke surounded Conan and wen it went away, Chinichi was siting on the bed!! Ran was so happy that she startd to make out with Shinka, for being so beutiful and powerful, befor looking at Shinichi agian.

"Shinichi!" She gasped. He had brown cat ears peeking out of his hair, and a brown tail wiggling behind him!! "What happened?!"

Shinka smiled knoing, of course she had ment to do it. She had a sekrit plan! Just then, Heiji ran in, and saw cat!Shinichi siting next to Ran in the bed, and they were both STILL nakid!!1shiftone!!1

"How culd u?!" He yeld, crying. He new that he luved Shinichi more than anything.

"Heiji, wait!" Shinka called, as he started to run out. Heji turned to look her, teers in his eyes. "Their in luv, my brother alredy proposed! U and me can get maried and hav lots of hot kids, Kuaza can be ur mistres, remimber?" She asked, begining to cry shimmering tears as wel. "U hav to give up on Shinichi!"

Heiji turnd away from her, looking out the door.

"Im sory." He sed, and left.

Dun dun DUN!!1 Will Heiji and Shinka get back together? What about Kazuhaa? Can Shinichi and Ran's relasionship go on now that hes half cat?! And what hapend to Kaito?? All this and moar next time, ur turn Lala!!

Now dont forget to review u guyz, i dunt kno wat i want to happen next yet, so u shuld review and say wat u think shuld happen, but it is my story so i dont hav to listen!!1 but i luv u guys, so review neway!!1! If i get 2 million-thousand-cagillion reviews, then I'll bring in a speshal character, u'll just have to wait and c!

LUUUUUV, more luv than from Lala (Lolol just kiding Lala),

-Ally!


	6. Chapter 6

heys Lala here! Ally through me 4 a loop w/ that chappie!!1!! omg i was crying so much when shinka said that heiji had to give up shinvhi and he was like "IM SORY" and omg it was so sad. :( :( :"( newayz this chappie is gonna b WAAAY beter than ALLY's (j/k u rock girl) so lets get goin!

Heji, still a tomato-frog (ALLY U IDIOT U FORGETTED THAT!! lawl jk u rock girl) wuz cryin g in his room when that seductress Kazola apeared, & began 2 talk about how much she LUVed heiji.

"i want him...but i luv shinka 2. onlee genta has her heart." she said sadly.

Heiji began 2 cry becuz he luved Kazooa but he also luved SHinka and he mostly luved shinichi. but shinichi wuz married now. (i kno u didnt see the wedding but it HAPPENED, ok? & kaito wuz there...more on that later!!)

wut wuz he going 2 do?

Back at Shinichi's house, tey were...u kno...when shinka walked in!

"U 2 are gross." Shinka muttred , covering her eyes.

"Sry, Shinka, but were married." Ran said with a kind smile to Shinichi. "even if he is a cat, i luv him."

(AWWW...ok, Ally, we cant hav a heijichi fic nemore! It HAZ to b ShinRan or RanIichi or whatev that is. can we make heiji, shinka, & richard (wuts his japense name again?) fall in luv instead!?)

"I luv her 2" Shinichi said, sexy tail rapping around ran and they began to do stuff again

Shinka left & lookd out her window sadly, her soft brown eyes lookng espesially pretty. "i wish a prince wuld save me."

meanwhile, kazuko wuz walking down the streat when a car came and BOOM!!

ok, that's all 4 now! wut dose Shinka mean? who iz her prince? is kappoa alive?! wheres kaito newayz? next chapter some1 else gets pregnant!! U HAV TO KEEP READING!

& if we get 12 reviews 4 this i'll make kaito strip 4 aoko! HAWWWT!.

moast luv evar,  
Lala


	7. Chapter 7

Yay, Ally's back!! Omg I'm soooo sry about forgetting that Heiji's a tomato-frog, i jst got soooooo caut up in all the angst i ttly forgot about it :( :( :( I'll mak sure to not forget nething this time!! Like Lala sed, someone's going to get pregerz this chapie, hoo will it be?! Read to find out!1

Heiji wore a black suit to Kazui's funeral, with the top few buttons opened to reveal his tan, manly chest (its RLY sexy someone shuld ttly draw a fanart of that!!). Teers streamed down his cheeks, as he looked at her pale corpse. She looked lik she was just sleeping, if u ignored the tire that was lodged in her stomach.

"Good bye, Cazoo." he said sadly, leaning in 2 kiss her cold lips (omg I'm crying here isn't it sad :( but she had 2 die becuz Hejichi is ttly canon and it IS goign 2 b in this, Lala!! Ran is to stoopid 4 Shinisplchi, he deservs some1 smart lik Heiji, dumby! JK i still luv u).

Just then, the doctor ran in!

"Don't bury her!!" He yelled (i kno they like cremate peepl in Japan, but in my fic they dont, otherwise the SPOILERS chapter where a zombie coms in l8er wuldn't mak any since, k?). "She's no ded, shes just in a coma!" He exclamed. Heiji gasped, luking at his future mistress.

"Wen wil she wak up?" He asked, tears flowing down his cheeks agian, but this time teers of joi.

"I dunt kno." The doctor answered solumly. "She mite never wake up."

"Shuttup!!" Heiji yeld. "Yes she will!!" he insisted, taking Kaplacho's hand in his. "U hav to wake up Kazoo, bcuz i'm pregnant with ur baby!!1" He yeld.

(WOAH plot twist i bet u gaiz didnt c that coming!!1! Taht wud be a TTLY good place to end it, but since im nice i'm writing an extra speshul long chapter this time, since my chapters are soooooo much better than Lala's!! JK Lala u rok my sox :))

Ran and Shinichi gasped when Shinka told then that heiji was pregnant (they were too busy doing it to go to Kazoohi's funeral, since they're married now).

"Is it a boy or a gurl?" Ran asked.

"There twins." Shinka sed, sniffling as she cried (but not in a gross way, lik her face isnt red or anething, i meen sniffling in a cute way). One shimering tear cascaded down her cheek. "i thot that we wuld hav babies, Kazuki was just suposed 2 be his mistres, and hes stil in luv with u!" she sed, pointing at her brother accusingly.

"But i luv Ran." Shinichi said, looking away. Tru he loved Ran, but he had always loved Heiji 2 (ha, take that Lala!), so he didn't kno what to do. Ran didn't notice (becaz shes stoopid), so she just huged him and sed "I luv u 2 sweety."

"None of u understand!!1eleven!1" Shinka yelld, running out. She ran back to her apartment, hair flowing in the wind and glimering tears flying. (lik in that one episod of InuYasha, u kno where InuYasha turns into a human for the first time and Kagome jumps to sav him from teh spider guy and her sparkly tears are flying, u kno? Lik that. Except Shinka's waaaay pretier, of course. InuYashaxShippo 4eva!!)

"Are u ok?" Genta asked when she got in. Shinka shook her hed. "Heiji dusnt kno if he lovs me or not, Kizuha is in a coma and no one understands me!1!!1!/angst" She cried.

"Im sorry." Genta said. "Maybe cooking me some food wuld help u feel better."

Shinka shook her head, hair flying prettily as her perfect boobs bounced with the motion.

"No, I'm going to go seduce heiji agin." She sed, walking over to Heiji's hous (o no i ttly forgot that he was a tomato frog agin, soreeee!! i dunt wana rewrit that other part so lets just say he is now).

"Heiji." Shinka said, eyes glimering as she walkd in. "I kno ur pregnant w/twins, but i want 2 get back wit u anyway!"

"Shinka-chan." Heiji sed, voice full of emotion. "I'm stil in luv with ur brother, but lets get back together anyway." he agreed.

"Heiji." Shinka said happily, her awesomeness turning him back into a human w/out even having 2 use her majic powerz.

"Shinka-chan." He sed happily, huging her and they started to mak out. They were about 2 do it agin but then Kaito poofed in thru the window.

"Stop!" he comanded, his visable eye glistening in the moonlite (i kno it was just afternoon but kaito looks better at night so it's night now). Both of them gasped in surprise. "Shinka, I am your prince, and i am here to sweep u away!"

"Oh Kaito!" Shinka sed, looking back to Heiji. "I'm sory, but i hav to go with my prince." She said, leaping into Kaito's arms.

"But wait, Shinka-chan!" Heiji yelled. Just then, smoke filled the room and Ai appeared before them, wearing a cloak because shes actually the time wizard!11!!11eleven!111!onehundredandelevenones!!11!shiftone!11! (thats how she mad the pills that made them kids, using her powerz)

"Heiji, u cant b with Shinka-chan, becauz she's actually ur dauter from the future!!1" She announced. Shina noded, lying blissfully in Kaito's arms. "She just used her majic powers to make u think she was Shinichi's twin."

"But why?" Heiji askd, confused. Shinka waz actually his daughter?!

Dundundun cliif hanger!!1

WOOYAYLINETHINGY

And thats were im goign 2 end it!! Bet u guyz didnt c that plot twist coming, huh? Why did Shinka trick them? What will happen to Genta now?! What is Ai doing there?! Will Ran and SHinichi stay together, or will Heji and Shiniski get together?! Keep reding, becauz next tim it's Lala's turn 2 rite, mak sure to give her lots of luv! And Lala u had BETTER writ Hejichi or i will hat u forever!!11 lol jk, but srsly.

Dunt forget 2 review, if u dunt then i will kil off sumone next chapter!! Bwahaha c i am teh evil 1. But rly i luv u guys, luv luv luv luv luv!!1 WAY moar luv than from Lala!!1!!one! Lolololol jk jk, but i luv u gays more. C u next tiem!!1


	8. Chapter 8

bonjore (french for hello!!) ppl! its lala again, ur fav authoress! (jk ally they luv u 2 altho mayb a little less) Welcome back 2 our fic!! last tiem, Kaquha died & Ai reveelaed that Shinka is Heji & kawuzha's daughter from the futuare!! wut comes next? reed 2 find out!

"ur my daughter?" heiji asked her, teers coming down his hawt face.

Shinka noded sadly. "sry, mama. i am."

"Mama..." heiji said, feelig his stomack & feeling sad. he had rly luved her.

"kaito & ai r my fairy godmothers sort of" shinka added, pretty hair in a halo (u kno, the thing angel's have) arond her face.

"Ur not in luv with Kaito then?" heji asked, & shinka shok her head. "I luv SHINICHI!"

(whoaz, i bet u didnt expect THAT 1!! but she cant luv kaito becuz kaito luvs aoko duuuh!! y wud u go against canon, ally?! bitch jk girl ur awesomer than a pnink duck! lollzz!)

every1 gasped (except shinka lol) at the revealacion.

Then Ai sed sometheng imporant. "heji, i no that im an interdimensional wizard gurl but the truth is ive alwas luved U! sihnichis a lame-o. let me b ur kids stepmother."

heji gasped. be his wiaf? ai? well, she wuz hawt now that she wuznt a kid & his twins wud need a father! so it kindA maid sense...plus shinishi alredy had Ran and she wuz havin there babies right NOW!! so he nodded & said ok to ai.

Shinka smiled prettily & sed that it wuz the right thing to do.

((im tellin u we cant break up shincihi and ran! look)

Ran and Shinichi sat in there car after Ran gave birth (sp?) (o ya i no she shud prolly hav a long pregnansee but in my fic she dont LOL!) to her boy/girl. "Shud we raise it as a gurl or a guy?" shinichi asked.

Ran looked down t the cute, cooeing bebe that hat cat ears. "Y dnt we pick girl & name her Shinka after ur cute sis?"

Shinichi nodded, agreing. "ya we shud"

DUN DUN DUN! wut's this? shinka is rly RAN & SHINICHI'S BEBE! will heji still mary ai if he knos that he can still mary Shinka?! Y wud shinka lie?

ok next chappie some1 ELSE gets preggers!!

now hears a poll...who do u luv more!?  
lala  
ally

if u pick lala, aoko will appear in my next chappie!!

moast luv evar possible waaaay morare than ally ever could even dream of,  
lala


	9. Chapter 9

Ola (C i can speek other langages 2, thats Italian i think) guys!1 Omg i am SOOO SOREE THAT WE HAVnT UPDATD!!1 It's all Lalas fault, lol. Lala u r sooo dum, Kachui's not ded!!1 Shez just in a coma!!1! Gawd. Lol jk tho i stil luv ya.

Heiji was depresd. The luv of his lief, Shinichi waz married to Ran, the other luv of his life was his doter, and his sexy mistres was in a coma (aw poor guy :(). Heiji sighed.

"U dont seem happi." Ai obserfd (how do u spel that? u kno, like 2 see somethign and say that u c it out loud?). Heiji sighed.

"No, im not." He admitted, sighing. "I'm sry, but i dont luv u." Ii nodded.

"i kno." She said wisely, as Heiji sighed agin. "i dont luv u ither."

"What?" Heiji asked in surprize. "But then y-"

"i lied 2 u for Shinka, we r bffs 4ever becaz we are the onli smart girls. But u should kno the truth." She sighed b4 continuing. "Shinka isn't rly ur doter, she's Shinichi and Ran's daughter."

Heiji gasped. "But then y did she lie 2 me and sai that she was my daughter?" he aksed.

"Becaz she cant be with u. She is too majical & beutiful 2 marry just one guy, she is in luv w/eeeeeverybody." Ai sed. Heiji nodded in understanding. "Ur children need a father." Ai continued. "Go to Shinichi, Ran just had her kids, so he's a father. U can marry him 2." Heiji nodded in understnading.

"i will, thank u Time Wizard." He said, running to Shinichi's house. (I'm not the 1 destroying canon Lala, u r!!11! Heijichi is ttly canon & they r ment 2 b!!11!eleven!11!11ones!!1) Ai watched him go before opening a portal and going into it. She likd Heiji, but she new that he wud never luv her bak. Plus, she was pregnant w/Conan's babi!!11!11omgones!11!1lolol!11!

Thaaaat's it for now, Lala was rite, sum1 DID get pregnant! What wil happen, will Shinichi leave Ran for Heiji? Will Ran be willing to share?! What about Ai?! What about Kaito and Shinka?! Tune in next tim 2 find out! And Lala u had BETTER put sum Heijichi in the next chapter, girl!! It's ttly hawt, u kno it.

Review!! u kno u want 2, lol. Review & ill mak genta eat himself alive. LOL jst kiding but rly, REVIEW!! Review review b/c i love u! WOW thats tight it ryms and everything, u cant steal that Lala!11!!1 Jk i kno u wont. but rly y gais i luff you luv you luff u waaaay moar than Lala ever culd, lolollolollolllolloool!11!1!lol!1!one!1!!1!eleven!11!!1!!shiftonegajillion11111

-Ally


	10. Chapter 10

OMg I am SO SORREE FOR THE HIATUS!!!11 we wer just rly rely busi but we wuld NEVER abandon this story!! It is lik our baby. We r done writing now so I'll post lots, thanks 4 waiting!!!!! -Ally

lol hi guys! ignore allys dumbness becuz ola is SPANISHE duh! u suck, bitch! rofl jk girl! and karuza is dead, ignore ally again!! just ignore MOAST of ally lawls!! kk, here we go!

heiji burst into the doors of Shinichis' mansion and ran to the hawt neko (cat in Jap) & began 2 kiss him!! Shinichi pulled a way in disgust1!!!

"wut is goin on?" ran asked, feedin baby-shinka.

"i luv shnichi! give him 2 me!" Heiji said, kissing shinichi again.

shinichgi turned away. "sry, Heiji, mayb once we cud have luved ecah other but i luv ran now. Ur preggers w/ Katuza's bebe & i hav a familee (family? sp?) now. Plz just leave, I dont luv u nemore."

Heij began 2 cry. "U do luv me, dont u?"

shinichi shook his head honestly. "no, no i dont." and there wuz a POOF! his cat ears and tale were gone! so were shinkas!

heji ran outside, tiers streaming down his hawt face. He clutched (sp?) his stomack and cried "kayuza! y did u leave me!?"

then her ghoast appearead!! "heiji, im sry" kauuza's ghoast said. "but ur true luv is shinka. she can still luv every1 else w/ u as her hubby. ur meant 2 be." she whispereded. "i will b w/ u along the way" (awww) "i have a gift 4 l8er, u'll see soon enouff"

& she vanished!!

realizing that he luved shinka only, but not rly women, heiji ran 2 her! she wuz w/ ai who wuz cryin.

"My bebe died!" ai screamed. (!! i bet u didnt see THAT coming!)

"oh no, poor Ai-chan." the always kind and helpful Shinka sed.

Heiji ran 2 Shinka & held her hands in his hands as he sat down on the floore & teers streamed down his face & he felt the bebes kickin. "Shinka, I luv u but i dont luv girls. u can still luv the whole world--i kno it's important 2 u. i dont care if ur from the future, becuz I AM TOO!"

(I KNO, U RLY DIDNT SEE THAT COMING!! but its true!!!)

shinka gasped. "oh, heiji!" she said, and they began to make out.

"We cant do this." heiji said b4 nething else happened. "I dont like gurls!"

Shinka smiled & kissed him softly, beautiful eyes looking into his dark orbs.

"B4 I wuz born, i had a spell casted on me. i can become a boy OR a girl whenevar i want 2." beautiful whtie light surronded her and when it fades, a boy who looks just lik sihnichi was there!!

"ur perfect!" heiji said. he had his shinka, who wuz way betta than shinichi but it was still yaoi & she wuz basically shinichi (see ally, we can comprimise!), kaiuza's bebes wud hav a father, ai wud b OK becuz she had genta (they fell in luv at a steakhouse), ran & shinichi had each otha, & kaito had aoko.

o & ayumi fell off a cliff becuz every1 HATES HER!! lawl.

aww, look, ally, we got shinkaxheiji which is almost shinichixheiji becuz shes his son/daughter & i got mai ranichi! dont u think its a good end? i bet the reviewers doo!

next is ally's epilogue & then i hav MY last chappie? KK? c u then!!

LUV from the luvly and luvacious and luved (u hav 2 luv me moar than ally, duuuh!),  
lala


	11. Epilogue

Omg Lala that was soooooo gud i loved it! i didnt lik when Shinichi turnd down Heiji, it made me cry, but now since Shinka is basicaly Shinichi i gues its okay. But omg u bitch Kaplooey is NOT DED u idiot!11!!! Jk i luv ya but gaiz, just ignor that part, k? She is in a COMMA!!! Duh! And now for the epi:

~2 years l8er~

Shinichi and Ran were happily married w/2762345 kids. Baby Shinka had grown up (i kno its only been 2 years but she ages speshuly b/c shes from the future, or something) and was just as beautiful as the Shinka that was hapily married to Heiji, except that 1 was a boy (yay yaoi, lawl!!1). Kaito and Ako (wuts her name agin Lala? I dont read Kaito!!1) had gotten married and had lots and lots of cute kids 2. Keesh had slipped out of her coma and died :( Ai and genta broke up, but she married Mitsuikoitah (whats his name agin Lala i nevar pay atenshun lol) and they had babies 2. Lots of them.

Shiniskchi waz a world famous detective, and Ran became a super speshul black belt lawyer!1!!1 Shinka continued to be an amazing actor, majician, sexy and uv course Prince of the Moon. But since he married Heiji, he was now King of the Moon! And Heiji was the queen (because Heiji was the uke, since Shinka is too awesome), he had many moar bebies 2. Kaito became teh best theif in the WORLD, and Aoko, finding her tru pashion, became a mop-weilding sushi chef. Ai became the best scientest in the world EVAR, and Mitsuko waz her assistant. They were all rich and famous and lived awesome lives forever.

But all was not well, because then Kaplooshka, Ai's baby, and Amy all came back as ZOMBIES!11!1one!!1!!1eleven1! (see i TOLD u there wud be zombies lol) Luckily Shinka had alredy given all of her friends majic powers, so they all got together for a reunion and beat the zombies with their speshul power of frienship, using the power of the moon!!! (omg i luv Sailor Moon 2 Lala u have 2 lend me the moovi soon, dont 4get!!1)

They they all went out to eat at a magical, cool, expencive restaurant w/the best food EVER together, and all went home. Then they... u kno... and the next day Ai, Ran, Aoko and heiji were all pregnant with 34 more babies, which wuld be super magical and have Mew Mew Powers (like u kno, they transform and get cat ears and pretty ribbons and bells and stuff), and they were all happy 4ever.

THE END!!!

Omg im sooo sad that this is over i had a AMAZING time riting it wif u, Lala!!1 We hav 2 write another 1 soon, kk? Next time we shuld do InuYasha!! InuYashaxMiroku is ttly hawt. Neway, thanx every1 4 reading and reviewing, luv 2 u from me luving u teh most any1 has evar luved sum1 EVAR!11! c u soon!!1 & dunt 4get 2 read Lala's last chapter, luv u gaiz! :*

~Ally, hoo luvs u all teh most!11!one!11!!shifteleven!11!11!!11onehundredeleven!11!11!11ones!11!111 =^-^=


	12. SURPRIZE

Lala-chan: wow ally that chappie wuz AWESUM!! i m so proud of u  
Ally the Hawt: we need more yaoi in the next fic tho! we shud do inuyashaxmiroku or mayb yukixshigure!! i luv furuba  
Lala-chan: me 2! but i kno that ran has 2 b w/ shinichi becuz she LUVs him  
Ally the Hawt: how do u kno? omg, do u luv the detective?!!  
Lala-chan: ew, no, but i do kno him! isn't real life fanfic theBEAST?  
Ally the Hawt: ya!

The door to the dark room opened slowly and Ran wandered in. "Hey." She said warmly, looking around. "Um, why are you sitting in the dark?"

She tapped a lightswitch and the lights flickered on. "Are you talking to someone on your laptop?" The brunette asked, approaching the computer.

"No! Of course not!" Sonoko said, covering up her IM conversation as much as possible.

Ran frowned. "Sonoko, are you writing fanfiction again?"

Sonoko froze and shifted her gaze so it did not meet Ran's.

"Sonoko, is it yaoi fanfiction again?" Ran asked, putting her hands on her hips. "You aren't writing fanfics about Inuyasha meeting Kaitou Kid are you?"

Her wealthy best friend shook her head. "No, but that's not a bad idea! I'm going to tell Ally!" She said, turning back to the laptop.

Ran rolled her eyes as Sonoko typed something quickly.

Proudly, she turned back to Ran. "I'm cutting back on the yaoi, really. I haven't written any Sasuke yaoi with Naruto in a whole month! But my new fanfiction partner has this crazy thing for yaoi...she wanted a story where Heiji Hattori married Shinichi!" Sonoko's eyes shifted again. She would not admit that she liked the idea originally.

"Who would be so sick?" Ran wondered, crossing her arms at the thought.

* * *

Back at Dr. Agasa's house, the elderly scientist sat in a silky purple mini-dress that hugged his curve loosly as he hunched over his laptop, the screen glaring off of his glasses in the dark room.

"Kaito Kid and InuYasha?" He exclaimed, thinking it over a moment before replying.

Ally The Hawt: OMG thats a grate idea!!1  
Lala-chan: i kno rite? Ran gav it 2 me!  
Ally The Hawt: Rly?  
Ally The Hawt: i didnt kno she likd yaoi.  
Lala-chan: Wel she dosnt rly, but isnt it gud?  
Ally The Hawt: Ya!! thats ttly hawt.  
Lala-chan: i thot so 2  
Lala-chan: Hou about Kaito falls thru the well after that conan brat taks out his hang glider?

Dr. Agasa was about to remark on what a marvelous idea this was, when Ai walked in. The scientist in drag froze, watching her nervously. He gulped when Ai's gaze shifted to his hunched form, and made sure to cover up as much of the IM conversation as possible (which was quite a lot, given his bulk, but Ai had a way of knowing what he was up to).

"What are you doing?" she demanded, eyeing him suspiciously.

"N-nothing!" Agasa said hurriedly, typing a quick 'g2g mi mom cot me!1' before clicking out of the window. Ai's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Were you using my IM screenname agian?" She demanded.

"No." Agasa said, avoiding her eyes.

"Lier, you were writing fanfiction agian, weren't you!" She yelled. "You only wear that hideous dress when you're writing those disgusting stories!" Agasa continued staring fixatedly at a tile on the floor. He heard Ai sigh exasperatedly. They were both silent for a moment before she spoke agian.

"Was I in it?"

Agasa weighed his options, knowing that she would be furious and that lying would do him no good. "I made you _really_ cool.." He said slowly.

"Who did you pair me with?" She demanded. Agasa squirmed uncomfortably.

"No one?"

"I'm losing my patience, doctor."

"Well Sonoko tried to pair you with Heiji, but I ended that! You weren't with anyone, really! You were a time wizard!" Ai quirked an eyebrow disbelievingly. She knew Agasa and his crack pairings, he still couldn't so much as look at chiken soup after what she'd put in his diner the night she caught him pairing her with Richard.

"Well..." He began nervously, startling Ai out of her memories. "You were pregnant with Shinichi's child- but you lost it!!" He added hurriedly, seeing Ai's horrified yet murderous expression. "And then, you had a brief thing with Genta, and you got married to Mitsuko." He rushed out, making a mental note to go out to eat for the next few weeks. Or years.

Ai was quiet. Eerily so, Agasa thought, tugging at the shoulder strap of his dress nervously. He had broken into a cold sweat by the time Ai turned away from him, heading for the kitchen.

"What would you like for dinner, Doctor?"

_The End_


End file.
